


Underworld

by AllannaStone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Hades is a good guy in this fic, please no flames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 01:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6932488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, in which Zelena’s kiss made Hades vow to be a better man, not only for the woman he loves, but also for her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hades' Dreams

A young woman was racing down corridors, giggling with glee as a giant dog gave chase to her...

 

She was sitting on a bench in a park, eating an ice cream cone while her dog rolled in the grass...

 

Hades woke with a silent gasp for air. He sat up in bed, running a hand through his messy blonde hair as he glanced over at Zelena, peacefully sound asleep.

 

"Why am I dreaming about the same girl, night after night?" he wondered as he tossed back the covers and exited the bed. The once lord of the underworld crossed the room to gaze at his wife's daughter.

 

He sighed as he picked up a slumbering Cassandra, smiling down at how peaceful she looked. He sunconciously kissed her tiny, perfect nose, chuckling as she wrinkled up her nose and sneezed.

 

Hades wandered over to the window. sighing heavy as he stared out at the quaint town of Storybrooke. He chuckled at the irony of it all- he, Hades, the god of death, turned to the light by true love.

 

Zelena's baby began to lightly fuss just then, and Hades decided to take her into the kitchen for a bottle. As he trotted down the stairs and onto the first floor, he found himself thinking about the girl from his dreams.

 

"I'll ask Zelena about her when she wakes up," he decided as he entered the kitchen. He snapped his fingers and a bottle of warm milk appeared on the kitchen island. He smiled down at the squirming girl in his arms and bought the bottle's nipple to her lips.

 

"There you are," he found himself cooing as Cassandra greedily suckled, her eyes partway closed. "There now, isn't that better?"

 

A wet gurgle escaped her as she stared up at the god.

 

Hades sighed as he remembered the day that he and Zelena met, back when she was still the wicked witch.

 

His heart sighed with pain as he remembered declaring his love for her, only to be told to never see her again. Once he was back in the underworld, he had cast a spell out of sadness which planted his seed into Zelena.

 

He had made her pregnant.

 

Hades hadn't known what she did with the child, Even now, after all those years apart, he simply figured that she aborted the magicked pregnancy. But still, he couldn't help but wonder if there was more to the past...


	2. Meeting Aria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades meets Aria and Pyralis

Zelena smiled as Hades walked besides her, pushing a stroller with Cassandra swaddled up inside.

 

"Heel! No, no, no!"

 

Zelena turned and was bowled over by a huge dog, which began to lick her face.

 

"Zelena!" Hades yelped as a girl came racing from around the treeline.

 

"Sorry, I'm trying to train him, I swear!" she panted, jogging over to where the dog was happily sitting on Zelena's stomach. "Get off her, she doesn't have any treaties for you, you big ox!"

 

It took some time, but at last the dog decided to move off of the witch, who was wheezing with laughter as Hades helped her up.

 

"I apologize for my puppy's antics," the girl said, taking up his leash once more. "And yes, he's still a puppy. Yes, he'll still grow. No, he isn't on steroids. Yes, he eats a lot." She listed off all the answers as though she had been asked many times before.

 

Hades chuckled as he took her in. With a start, he realized that she was the same girl from his dreams, night after night.

 

"Not a problem," Zelena chuckled as the big dog stuck his nose into the stroller and began to lick Cassandra. The baby giggled and patted the dog's nose.

 

"Hey, get out of there!" The girl pulled on his leash, flashing an apologetic look at Hades and Zelena.

 

"What's his name?" Hades asked her, Zelena bending so that the dog could sniff her hand.

 

"It's Sir Barksalot," she teased, ruffling the dog's floppy ears. "But his tags and papers are listed under Pyralis."

 

Hades chuckled as a breeze swiped off her hat and sent it flying.

 

"Oi!" she shouted, however Hades snapped his fingers and the hat came sailing back towards its owner. "Thanks!" she said, twisting her long blonde curls back into a managible knot at the top of her head. A few rebelious curls framed her face, making her dark sapphire blue eyes pop against her fair skin. Hades could make out streaks of blue, pink, green, purple and orange from where he was standing.

 

"Name's Aria, by the way. Aria Mills," she introduced herself to Hades with a smile.

 

"Regina's daughter?" he asked, trying to figure out why he had been dreaming about the now ex- evil queen's daughter.

 

"The one and only!" she giggled, pulling on Pyralis' leash. "I'd better get going- I still need to clock in two miles for today!" And with that, she turned and jogged off with Pyralis loping besides her.


	3. Flashback #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emerald Palace, Oz- sixteen years ago

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A NOTE FROM THE AUTHORESS:  
> I know I spelt Rumple’s name wrong- I was in a rush when banging this chapter out.

                _The Emerald Palace, Oz_

_Sixteen years ago_

               

_“Zelena!” Regina called out as she entered the throne room, expecting to find her older sister, but quickly grew worried when she couldn’t find the green skinned witch anywhere. “Zelena?”_

_“Back here!”_

_Regina frowned at her sister’s strained voice as she picked up the long skirt of her dress and rushed to her sister’s aid. She found Zelena pacing and wringing her hands._

_“Zelena…” Regina rushed over to hug her best friend and sister as the green skin woman began to cry._

_“I’m with child.”_

_Regina blinked owlishly, the words seeming to not register in her mind for a minute._

_“What?” the queen asked dumbly as she stared at the most powerful person in all of Oz._

_“Regina, there is a tiny human being growing inside of me!” Zelena began to grow hysterical. “I don’t want it!”_

_“Are you going to kill it?” Regina asked, not liking the idea of killing an unborn, helpless child._

_“No,” Zelena answered bluntly before adding, “I’m going to give you my pregnancy.”_

_Regina felt many emotions flit through her at the motion that Zelena proposed._

_“But that only works if the child was conceived out of magic,” Regina pointed out._

_Zelena rolled her eyes._

_“We never laid in bed together, Regina,” she groaned. “Now do you want it or not?”_

_“Yes,” she answered automatically. “Leopold is growing suspicious as to why I haven’t bared him a child.”_

_“Good,” Zelena sighed heavily before taking a hold of Regina’s hand. “You know the words?”_

_“Of course,” scoffed the younger sister. “You are forgetting that I was trained by Lord Rumplestilkins.”_

_Zelena giggled, though fake, still made Regina smile._

_“Let’s just get this done and over with,” grumbled Zelena.8  
_


End file.
